


Маленькое большое солнце

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, No Underage Sex, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Songfic, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Джим смотрит на Питера, и видит маленькое, но очень горячее солнце, готовое спасти всех и каждого. Даже тех, кто этого не заслуживает или кого он спасать не должен.!!!WARNING!!!Стивоброк просто упоминается, так его считай и нет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 14





	Маленькое большое солнце

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где все хорошо и все живы; ВБ сосатб.

Джим смотрит на Стива и видит яркое солнце. Теплое, слепящее, готовое обнять и согреть любого в своих лучах.

Джим думает, что не заслужил этих лучей, но в конце-то концов. Ему кажется, что тот же Рамлоу достоин этого тепла намного больше, чем он сам, а потом застает этих двоих на диване в гостиной и думает, что вполне мог прожить без некоторых подробностей о жизни своего друга. Потому что «блять, Стив, ну имейте, помимо прочего, совесть, я вообще-то люблю этот диван». Командир матерился, Стив краснел, смеялся и просил прощения.

Джим любит поворчать (« _Это все возраст, Барнс_ »), но все равно прощает друга, который, наконец, наладил личную жизнь. Вроде как. Насколько это вообще возможно, при их стиле жизни.

Джим смотрит на команду Мстители (серьезно?) и видит людей, нашедших друг в друге не просто друзей, семью.

Каждый из них что-то потерял или отдал, и может это делает его еще ужаснее, чем он есть на самом деле, но Джим, наверное, рад, что в этой компании не он один поломан до самого корня.

Эти люди принимают его к себе в семью и греют. Он смотрит на Наташу (« _Седьмая, ты потяжелела_ »), на Старка (« _Барнс, не упрямься, мамочка говорила не садиться на коленки к незнакомым дядям, а со мной ты знаком, поэтому дай мне свою чертову руку!_ »), он слушает Тора (« _Если ты брат по оружию для друга Стивена, то ты и мне друг и брат!_ »), он разговаривает с Сэмом (« _Будет и прогресс, и регресс, Барнс, не зацикливайся на этом. О, это мне? Очень вкусно, ты и вправду совершенствуешься в выпечке_ ») и наблюдает за Брюсом (« _Йога действительно успокаивает, ты прав, но какое-нибудь легкое хобби помогает не хуже. О, это мне? Спасибо. Знаешь, я думаю, что этот кекс будет отлично сочетаться с ликерным коктейлем, который я недавно освоил_ »). А еще позволяет Наташе, Пеппер (« _О, милый, если я выношу болтовню Тони, твое молчание я как-нибудь переживу_ ») и Марии (« _Ты обязан научить меня этому приему!_ ») баловаться с его волосами, которые стали еще длиннее и намного, намного опрятнее после знакомства с хорошим шампунем и кондиционером.

Они греют его, улыбаются новым шагам, каждому слову, хвалят его выпечку и никогда не занимают те уголки комнат, которые он, по совету Сэма, обычно занимает – это его «Безопасные места». Кресло, лампа, пара горшков с то ли цветами, то ли деревьями… Они пытаются сделать его жизнь комфортнее. И Джим _действительно_ хочет отплатить им тем же.

Но в итоге он себя ненавидит.

Потому что Старк приводит в семью ребенка.

Джим смотрит на Питера и видит маленькое, но очень горячее солнце, готовое спасти всех и каждого. Даже тех, кто этого не заслуживает или кого он спасать не должен.

Питер сильный, он останавливает автобусы на полном ходу, он удерживает до десяти тонн веса (проверено экспериментами Старка) и может выбраться из-под обвалившегося здания, даже будучи без костюма (« _Ребята, не бейте, откуда мне было знать, что он полезет в это дело без костюма?!_ »).

Джим смотрит на него и видит ребенка, готового отдать свое сердце этому миру.

Джиму кажется, что мир не заслуживает этого солнца.

Питер улыбается тысячью солнц и горит, и греет так же. Ему всего шестнадцать, он учится в школе, отбивается от задир (серьезно? Как можно ненавидеть это солнце?) и радуется жизни так, как это делают маленькие дети.

Джим смотрит на него и начинает ненавидеть себя.

В его голове — осколки прошлого, попытки собрать себя настоящего и страх за будущее. А еще бурчание Солдата в самой подкорке сознания. Они одна личность, но Солдат – это тот самый дурной внутренний голос, подмечающий то, что ты подмечать не хочешь, задающий вопросы, ответов на которые ты боишься, и готовый в любой момент захватить сознание, выпихнув тебя на свое место, уничтожить угрозу и вернуться в темноту.

Солдат привык выполнять миссии и падать в темноту. Джим пытается привыкнуть к такому симбиозу.

Питер видит его, улыбается и говорит:

— Привет, ― и машет рукой.

Джим кивает и пытается моргнуть, потому что Питер всегда напрягается, когда Джим не моргает дольше восьми минут (« _Это рефлекс, **котёночек**_ »).

Он обращается к Питеру на русском, называя котёнком. Наташа, слыша это, хмурится и просит (все на том же русском) не ломать никому (« _и себе в том числе, Джим_ ») жизнь. Джим кивает, но не говорит, что сломать его сильнее, чем уже есть, невозможно. И, конечно, не говорит, что ненавидит себя.

Солдат в его голове ехидно (!!!) хмыкает и говорит не страдать ерундой.

Джим мысленно отвечает: «Так точно», а потом просит его заткнуться.

Питер знает, что у Джима в голове кто-то есть, но реагирует на это спокойно. Потому что он иногда пересекается во время патрулей с Дэдпулом, а «уж у того все намного хуже, мистер Барнс».

Джим думает, что хотел бы слышать от Питера «Джим».

Солдат говорит, что он сделал три ошибки в слове «Баки».

Джим снова просит его заткнуться. Пожалуйста.

Не то чтобы это так работало.

Питер никогда не гонит его. Маленькое солнце позволяет ему греться в своих лучах, чувствовать себя целее, чем он есть на самом деле. Целее, чем он способен.

Джим хочет сказать спасибо, но вместо этого сует вечно отговаривающемуся котёнку свежую выпечку и горячее какао. Потому что ему действительно легче сделать, чем сказать, и он не уверен, что это так уж плохо, как кажется изначально.

Питер тёплый. Он позволяет обнимать себя и уносить в постель, когда остаётся в Башне на ночь. Потому что вечно засиживается с остальными в общей гостиной, а Джим хочет, чтобы и так систематически не высыпающийся Питер спал нормальное количество времени хотя бы в Башне.

Солдат все время тянется обнять котёночка и уснуть с ним.

Джим заталкивает его поглубже и рычит: меньше всего на свете ему хочется навредить Питеру. Ещё меньше он хочет испугать его.

С Солдатом это неизбежно.

Питер, в один из таких вечеров, сам просит, чтобы Джим позволил им поговорить.

После этого он избегал этого ребёнка два дня, утопая в самоненависти и дурном, страшном одиночестве — оба дня Солдат не подавал признаков жизни, а сам Джим заперся в своей спальне глубоко в шкафу, который просто чудом его вмещал.

На третий день Питер все же уговаривает Пятницу впустить его к Джиму. Он скребется в дверцу шкафа, приоткрывает его и смотрит грустно-грустно. Не просит прощения, не утешает, зато ставит рядом с Джимом горячую чашку, пахнущую какао.

Джим все ещё думает, что ненавидит себя (пусть и чуть меньше). А ещё уверен, что мир не заслуживает кое-кого (все так же).

Зато он решает, что заслуживает некоторых людей в своей жизни.

Например, одного самоуверенного котёнка, готового согреть в своих объятиях весь мир и его, Джима, в частности.

И неважно, с Солдатом или без. Потому что когда-нибудь Джим таки наберется сил и позволит им поговорить.

Потому что об этом у него просит его большое маленькое солнце.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
